pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Wikia
Pokemon Wikia is OmniDragon's third series! And his first User-based one on here. Character Bios Dakota (OmniDragon) Occupation: Pokemon trainer gender: Boy Age:15 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Side: Resistence Main outfit: See Dakota Rex Personality: Kinda Shy, but bold and daring too. can talk to Pokemon, and makes frineds easily. His best Friend is pete. Pokemon: *Ren the male Snivy Pete (Silence/Scoot) occupation: Pokemon Breeder Gender: Boy Age: 15. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Side: resistence Main Outfit: White Longsleeve shirt,with a green and white striped Jacket. brown Pants and Black shoes. Personality Traits: Very Shy when it comes to people, but is very loving to Pokemon, and can read them easily. It takes him a very long time to open up to a person, but he can instantly become friends with Pokemon. Pokemon: *Dedenne (Male) Squidd ((User:TheShaymin]) Side- Resistance Gender- boy Age- 16 Eye color- bright Brown Hair color- a silver color Outfit- A red zippered hoodie, with an orange ski hat with a swirl on the middle, and Wearing dark gray sweatpants Personality- As mentioned before, Squidd tries to make his Pokemon the top of their species,(he is really smart) and has high faith in them, he will never rage. At the same time, he loves annoying his friends though he really cares about them. He also loves the pain and nervousness of people he hates. (I believe I added talents being his smarts, but you should know he is good with machinery and computers, which aids him in building over the top tools and tools to help him train his Pokemon) however when he's down he won't talk. Pokemon- Malamar (fitting the name) and a Azumarill named Shushi which he has the most faith in as a Pokemon. A legendary he has would be Uxie. Zeroni "Zero" Jackson (Estew) Occupation: Pokemon Trainer Gender: Male Age: 13 Side: Shades Eyecolor: Brown Hair Color: Brown Main outfit: A black jacket with red trim over a pure black short-sleeved shirt, a Poke Ball emblem in the middle of said shirt. Black and red shoes with lightning patterns, and blue jeans. Personality, talents: Not afraid to state his opinion or stand up when he thinks something is wrong, but has a short 'fuse' before he gets angry. Doesn't like to 'fit in' and is good with only his Pokemon. Loves his Pokemon. An absolute genius, with extremely high IQ and good at programming and Poke Ball mechanics, but has little common sense. Hates people who don't agree with him. Pokemon: *Scolipede *Gligar Steve Ed Occupation: Trainer Side: Shades Gender: Male Age: 15 Main Outfit: He has a red with brown stripes. He has dark brown hair with blue pants. He has red eyes. He also has red shoes. Personalty: A little stupid while also a little evil. Pokemon: * Magikarp Betann "Beta" F. (Ben10fan3 ) Occupation: Pokemon Trainer Side: Resistance Gender: Boy Age: 16 Eye Color: Changes from Red to Orange Every Now and Then Hair: Crimson Outfit: A copy of Ash's hat, a black shirt with a Piplup, a slash carrying a Pokeball storage device that can hold over 50 balls because of a shrinking mechanism, blue jeans, and Green Shoes. Personality: Caring to both people and pokemon. He sometimes tries to crack a joke. Also gets rigid in certain situations. Talents: Has a high IQ and knows every known Pokemon left to right and right to left. Good with Pokemon and has advanced technology like a personal Pokeball storage device. Pokemon: A Piplup that will never evolve. Episodes Five Factions Simple Unity PokeBonding. Theme Song Five Factions! Simple Unity! Pokemon Bonding! It's... Pokemon Wikia! Choose your side! Catch Companions! An Adventure awaits! in.. POKEMON WIKIA! Category:Series